


Into Freedom

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Horny Scully Rights, PWP, Smut, lots of ass slapping, on the run smut, scully is the best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Mulder and Scully pull over while their on the run. Smut ensues. Scully worship because I love her.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Into Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna give a HUGE thank you times a million to my betas and friends and just generally incredible women @sarie_fairy , @stellaxxgibson and @r00m203 (on tumblr) ❤️

The hiss as Scully sucks the thick, hot air of the car into her lungs is palpable. Her elbows are propped on the center console of their rental, her stomach hovering halfway between the cars front and back, her knees shaking as they sink into the unsteady cloth seats. 

SLAP. 

“Mmmmm.” Her whole body is on fire until the sting of his hand on her ass — swaying, teasing the sky out of the back windshield — shoots a chill across her flesh. 

“Scully, tell me how bad you want it.” Gently rubbing his own tingling hand over her reddened cheek, welted with the outline of his digits now digging into her skin. 

“Tell me how badly you want my cock inside of you.” 

All she can do is moan; a desperate mewl — feral in the way her untamed desire contours it. Taking a breath in through her nose, releasing roughly on her exhale, “God, I want it so badly, baby. Please.” Her voice strains as she twists her head on the last syllable. 

Locking eyes with his sends a gush of arousal to her core. She’s practically gnawing on her swollen, patchy lips when he scrapes his digits across the base of her skull, gripping and tightening his hold on her hair, before slithering his hand across to the front of her neck. 

He can feel each ridge of her throat as she swallows thickly. Leaning forward, their tongues meet before their lips in a deep kiss, saliva glistening around their joined mouths. 

With his free hand, he rubs his straining hardness, confined in his jeans, against his palm. His harness on her throat reminds him of not twenty minutes ago: His dick sliding that same path down as far as she could take him. He had glanced at her — met with doe eyes begging for his gaze while she ran her glistening pouted lips up and down his shaft — for a second before he pulled over, afraid more of not prolonging her insatiability than crashing. 

She wiggles her ass in the air, bringing him back to the present moment; Her white-knuckled hold on the gear shift and her thumb at its tip. The way she lengthens her back, like a cat waking up from a nap in the sun, resting her head in the crook of her arm, looking back at him with fluttering lashes, turns him to tingling, throbbing steel. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

Inclining back onto her elbows, retaining her stare, she whines, “Mulder, I want your cock so deep inside of me that I can taste you in my mouth.”

SLAP. 

“Ahhh,” she whines. “Harder.” Her strangled cry flattening into a deep, guttural moan. 

“That’s my girl.” 

It’s the gestures of possession that she loves and he obliges, staking claim of the extra thickness that grace a woman’s hips after having a baby. Marking her as his with his tongue, his teeth, his lips. She is his girl. His best girl. 

She can feel her skin vibrate with the rapt of his intent, hear the radiating snap of flesh on flesh thrum in her ears, smell her own mousy arousal suffocating her as it drips down her inner thighs. Hear the slurp of him gathering salvia. Feel the strand, wrapped around his fingers, hit her calf halfway on its journey from where it dangled on his bottom lip to where it mixed with her juices.

Over the throbbing of her pulse in her ears, she can just hear, the crackling sound of his coated fingers unyieldingly rubbing over her lips, vibrating her clit of their own volition as they were wildly dragged from side to side. Could just hear the skin of his hands smacking her inner thighs with the vigor of his movements. 

Muffled, voice cracking, she cries out. It’s all too much. He knows this. She shivers when he slows, dragging his V’d digits through her swollen, glossy lips between her legs, spreading herself wider. 

The next slap comes without warning. She gasps, feeling her own slickness splash and hit her lower back from his fingers. She yelps. Whispers her lovers and her Lord's name. 

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. So fucking wet. All for me.” Mulder growls low in his throat, the gravel of life on the run evident in his voice on the side of this road. 

She hears him hiss, gathering the drool threatening to spill from his lips at the sight of her: Ripe and raw, like a sweet fruit letting it’s thick, glistening nectar drip down its center. 

The tension in his clenched teeth on the verge of pain, he licks his lips, says, “You gonna be a good girl, Dana?” 

She screams, her eyes water, her voice rasps yes yes yes yes yes when she feels the flat of his warm tongue spread her open. The journey his spit leaves as it tickles the line from her tailbone slides down to her opening. 

With one more hard slap and his lips unrelentingly suckling her engorged bundle of nerves, he grips her in his hands, moans against her. She lets go. Dana Scully is finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading 💗


End file.
